


Great Sleeping-walking Sasquatch!

by dramaticbanjo



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticbanjo/pseuds/dramaticbanjo
Summary: Everyone knows Sasquatch is just a bear, right?





	Great Sleeping-walking Sasquatch!

            It was alarming, and when Ryotaro glanced down at Hana, her face was just as surprised as his. Sitting across the table from them, Ozaki was grinning widely, “Isn’t it amazing? I had to stake out the park for nights!”

            “Er…what is it?” Ryotaro asked nervously, sharing a look down with Hana, and Ozaki puffed up his chest in pride, “It’s the mysterious creature that’s been sighted in the park at night! People think its like Japan’s Sasquatch!”

            _Er, Ryotaro,_ Momotaros’ voice suddenly appeared in his mind, _That…that looks like what I think it looks like…right?_

            “It’s going to be in tomorrow’s issue!” Ozaki continued talking, “I’m going tonight to see if I can get any last minute pictures to include.” Ryotaro nodded absently, still looking at the picture so Hana smiled at him and nodded, “We’ll look forward to it!”

           

            When the Den Liner’s door slid open, Hana stormed into the dining car, expression thunderous. At his table Momotaros jerked his head up like he was going to say something, took one look at her face and suddenly found drinking his coffee engrossing. Behind her, Ryotaro hung back by Naomi’s station, as Hana marched past Urataros and Ryutaros to where Kintaros was sleeping at his own table.

            “Kintaros! Wake up!”

He snorted in his sleep, head lolling to one side when she grabbed his arm to shake him, “Kintaros! Wake up now!” The only answer was another snore, and Hana let out an aggravated breath. Letting go of the Imagin’s arm, she climbed onto the bench and then onto the table, before smacking him across the face.

            “Wake up!”

With a loud snort, Kintaros jerked his head up, “Ah?! Oh, Hana.”

            “Don’t just say ‘oh, Hana’!” Before he could speak, she held up the photo from Ozaki, “This is you, isn’t it?”

A surprised silence fell over the car, and Naomi, who had been drawing with Ryutaros, widened her eyes in shock. By the coffee counter, Ryotaro felt like he would need to sit down, and, probably catching his expression, Momotaros slid down the bench so he could sit down.

            “Yes.” Kintaros answered easily, and Hana hit him on the head again, “If that’s you, why does that Ozaki have a picture of you he’s planning to publish in tomorrow’s issue?” When the words left her mouth, Urataros, Ryutaros and Naomi all did a small gasp and covered their mouths in unison.

Seemingly unaffected by Hana’s anger, Kintaros leaned forward slightly to study the photo she held.

            “…I was sleepwalking.” 

Next to Ryotaro, Momotaros spit out his coffee in surprise, “You were _what_ , you stupid bear?!”

            “Sleepwalking, Momonoji! When I’m restless, I occasionally do it!”

Ryotaro raised his eyebrows, “That explains a few things I’ve woken up to, really…”

Hana ignored the exchange and put her hands on her hips, “It could be dangerous if you keep accidentally going outside the Den Liner—so don’t sleepwalk anymore!”

            “Hey, Hana, isn’t it hard to consciously _not_ do that?” Urataros piped up, cautiously approaching the little girl like he was afraid she might turn her anger on him, “And if it’s Kin…well, it’s hard to stop him anyways…”

She fixed him with an icy glare, and the turtle Imagin promptly stopped talking.

            “…Well, just…don’t! Or figure something out!” Kintaros seriously nodded, and Ryotaro sighed back into the booth seat.


End file.
